Old Ties
by Nighterss
Summary: VergilxOC ; Vergil reunites with an old love interest.  3 Some sexual scenes as well as breif nudity and language.


I stood in the bedroom of an abandoned building in which I was currently staying. It was peaceful quiet, calm, how I would prefer it. In an instant it was shattered by the aura of another behind me. "Hey Vergie~"

The voice said. I knew that sound, it was all too familiar, to this day a voice I will never forget. I turned and drew my sword, pointing it in the intruders direction, it hit just below their jaw. Sending a small trickle of blood streaming down the metal, "Well, that wasn't very nice." The woman said a crooked smirk plastered on her pretty face. Flicking the sword away she used her thumb to wipe the blood away from her neck. "I come to visit you and you try to cut my head off, that's not very good hosting Vergie." She said with a small chuckle.

I glared at her. Frida. That was her name. I had met her a few times before. Her personality disgusted me. The reincarnation of Dante, only female, that was the perfect way to describe her. Tall, around 6 foot, with a lot of curves, long bluish-silver hair, which she kept up in a high ponytail, her bangs swept down around her face, a few longer strands free to roam about and sway. As for her face, it was attractive, bright green eyes that seemed to glow bright against her pale skin. "Get out." I said coldly. I didn't want to see her. "Why?You miss me?" she replied with a smirk, her perfectly white teeth almost glowed in the dim light.

"Get out." I repeated and put my blade in its sheath. "I need some place to crash, this shit hole will do for now." She replied throwing her blades down on the bed. I let out a snort and walked over to her, "Get out now." I repeated again, more sternly this time. Frida said nothing, instead she lifted a soft hand up and placed it against my cheek. I felt the blood rush up to my face. I shook her hand off and turned my back to her. "Vergil…" she said I quietly. "Don't be a dick." She said with a smile and put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to see you." I replied. The last time we had been together, it was, confusing…..

"_Vergil…mmm." She moaned softly against the nape of my neck. I kept my face pressed between her neck and her shoulder, I nipped lightly at the soft skin, I didn't want her to see my red face. I didn't want her to know how she made me feel. _

_How whenever she said my name it sent chills up my spine, how it made my heart beat faster, how it made me feel weak. If I gave her the satisfaction of knowing, she would use it, absorb it, feed off of it. I couldn't allow that. The thought pissed me off. I felt her intertwine her fingers in mine, it was the first time she'd done that. I wanted to see her face, to know how she felt._

_Hesitantly, I lifted my head and peeked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. I straightened out to get a better look at her face. She opened one eye, and blushed, pushing my face away she told me, "Don't look." I had to smile. Then she covered her face. She seemed to be in pain. "Am I hurting you?" I asked. "No dickhead, you're not hurting me." She replied and pushed me away__._

_A bit confused I laid back, a bit annoyed since I wasn't anywhere close to finished. Frida glanced at me and sat just above my waist, she pressed her bare chest against mine and softly kissed my lips. I kept my composure and returned it, in the same manner. Lightly, she kissed my cheek and my forehead then my lips once more. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit curious of her tactics. With a smirk she kissed me roughly and from there it was a blur. A blur of sweat, heat, moaning, touching, one big hot blur of sex. Of course I fell asleep, and like usual in the morning she was gone._

_I was left alone. _

Of course I felt a bit used and was not particularly happy to see her. "Are you upset with me?" she asked almost softly. "No, I've no reason to be." I replied coldly. "You're acting like a bitch." At that I turned and grabbed her by her neck, which felt as if it would break like a toothpick in my hand.

Smiling, I'm not surprised she would be smiling. Unable to control myself I threw her toward the wall, which she hit, and ended up going through. I walked through the hole I had created and stood over her. Licking a bit of blood from her lip she proceeded in sweeping my legs from under me and punching me in my face a few times as I was on the floor. I grabbed her wrists and struggled for control, blood streaming from my mouth. I turned and rolled, assuming the top position and I pinned her hands down.

We fought for control somehow ending back up in the bedroom, I had her pinned against the wall and she was wiggling and bucking her hips in an attempt to gain her freedom. The friction between us made my stomach tense up. I hated it. Frida ended up breaking free and I swiped for her legs knocking her onto her stomach and I crawled on top of her, my chest pressed against her back, I grabbed her hair, "Submit." I said though gritted teeth and roughly. This is when I realized she was panting and her cheeks were flushed.

A surge of warmth came over me and I turned her onto her back and she seemd to be thinking the same thing. Immediately, she tore the vest from my body and began to roughly kiss my lips, I complied and removed her shirt. I felt her warm hands rub and massage my bare chest. Her hands began to snake down to my pants. I stood up at that point. "I don't want to do this." I stated breathing heavily.

She propped herself up by her elbows, "Why the fuck not?" she said annoyed. I sat on the bed and said nothing. At that she stood and removed the tie from her long hair, which cascaded down over her shoulders and around her face. She laid next to me and grabbed my waist, "Then just lay with me…" she said softly. "I missed you Vergil." She said with a soft smile. I picked her up and sat her on my lap before I laid back on the bed. Burring her face into my neck she yawned and placed her hands on my chest. Lightly I played with her hair until she fell asleep.

I didn't want to fall asleep. I knew when I woke she would be gone and I would be left alone. Despite my fighting, I felt my eyes closing and found myself asleep.


End file.
